They Fell in Love with the Girls at the Rock Show
by Liisha2theMoon
Summary: UNDER REVISION! WILL BE REPOSTED AS ONE STORY W ONE RATING! wtf. check the an at the top of my profile
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Family Greeting

"Suuichi, come here for a moment!" Kurama's mother called kindly. "Yes Mother," Kurama said as he walked into the living room. "Suuichi, are you busy this weekend?" his mother asked hopefully. "No Mother, is something the matter?" "Oh no dear, nothing's the matter, but I was hoping you'd join me. This weekend I'm going to drive down to Kyoto with Komorei and visit his family, and I'd like you to meet them,"

At this news Kurama was very upset. If you looked at his face he looked alright, but inside he was fuming with anger. "Komorei, no baka!" he yelled in his mind "What does my sweet mother see in him!" Suddenly he was shaken from his deep thought. "And don't worry Dear; Komorei has a niece that's your age. He said she was a guitarist at a rock show that plays American songs!" "Well, that's very interesting. I'm sure it will be an experience to remember!" he said trying to restrain his hatred for Komorei. He could sense a strong field of Jaki around Komorei. He feared for his mother's safety and for her heart. "Well then I'll go call Komorei and tell him you'll be joining us, I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" As Kurama's mother got up and walked away, he rushed to his room. He could feel Hiei's energy outside his window.

"I'll be going to Kyoto this weekend with my mother and her baka of a boy friend," "I'm sure you can't wait!" Hiei sneered sarcastically. "Very funny, but I don't trust that guy!" "Well then I'll go with you," "Why?" "I have nothing better to do," "What a selfish reason," "Well would you rather face Komorei baka alone?" "I suppose not but as soon as we get to that rock show I am going to try meeting that niece of his,

She may be able to tell me something useful," "I suppose she may know something, but don't get your hopes up," "Thanks, Hiei," with that sarcastic remark said, Hiei jumped towards the park and Kurama drifted to sleep as he wondered what he would do if Komorei was an evil spirit.

Chapter 2: Road Trip


	2. Road Trip

Chapter 2: Road Trip

HONK "Suuichi! Komorei is here! Are you ready to go?" "Yes Mother!" He was most certainly not ready to go. The last thing he wanted to do was drive over 200 miles in the same car as Komorei no Baka! As he grabbed his bag to walk out the door of his bed room he saw Hiei at the window. "Hiei, here. These are the directions to where we're staying," "Okay, see you in a few hours," With a nod Kurama walked out his bedroom door and Hiei started to leap from tree to tree down the road.

As Kurama walked outside, he saw Komorei and his green Aston Martin. "Hey Sport!" Komorei said with his attitude. "Good morning Komorei-san," said Kurama trying to suppress his hatred. "Oh, Shiori, you look beautiful," Kurama felt like he was about to puke curses all over Komorei and his cheesy complements. Well I suppose we should get going before the traffic gets to bad," Komorei said impatiently. Kurama climbed into the back set with his book, Komorei opened the door for Shiroi and then ran to the driver's side, sat down, and started the engine. "Is everyone buckled up?" Kurama nodded slightly, opened his book, and began to read.

After reading a few chapters in his book he decided to try and fall asleep. He then closed his eyes and after a few minutes he was almost asleep until "Shiori, I've been thinking about Suuichi. I'm not sure he approves of our relationship," Komorei said like he really cared about Kurama's feelings. "I believe you're right. He is not very open to people. I hope I haven't hurt him by seeing you," Kurama looked deep inside himself and thought about maybe having a step father and shuddered at the very idea. How the hell could Kurama love as a parent anyone but his mother? How could he even accept anyone else as a parent? After think these thoughts over and over again he drifted to sleep.

"Suuichi? Suuichi?" Kurama heard his mother's voice above him. "Suuichi, we're here dear," "Oh I dozed off. Gomen," "Don't worry dear, it's okay," Kurama looked around and saw Hiei on the roof of the hotel.

End Chapter 2

I promise it will get more entertaining by chapter 4, so please bear with me for a while! Hi Youkai give me strength!


	3. Meet Tsubaki and Urasue

Chapter 3: Meet Tsubaki and Urasue

"So this is our room," Komorei said like it wasn't obvious. "I'll sleep on the couch," Kurama said as he walked over to the couch and dropped his stuff. Komorei and Shiori exchanged concerned looks. "Alright dear, I suppose I'll have the bed by the window," Shiori said hoping she had done what her son had hoped for.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz "Oh, that's my cell phone. Hello! Oh hi Oni-chan. Yes, we'll be there in about ten minutes. Okay. Bye. That was my brother and he said that Urasue's set is going on in fifteen minutes," "Well, then we should get going!" Kurama nodded in agreement.

(Italics mean thoughts. Ya Know telepathy) '_Hiei, Hiei, can you hear me?' 'Yeah,' 'Listen, we're going down to the lobby right now and we're heading over to the rock show,' 'Okay,' 'Meet me back stage,' 'Fine. Bye,' _

After walking for ten minutes in silence, they reached the entrance to the rock show. "Konichiwa!" "Name please," "Urasue," "Alright, go on in. Oh by the way she'll be on the right half of back stage," "Arigato!" They worked their way through the small crowds and got to the back stage door.

Komorei opened the door and saw about fifteen people. Over in the back corner closest to the emergency exit sat Urasue talking to a girl that looked to be about Kurama's age. "Konichiwa Urasue-chan," Urasue looked up surprised that someone spoke to her. "Oh, hi Uncle Komo," "Urasue, this is Shiori and her son Suuichi," "It's nice to meet you," Urasue said quietly.

Urasue looked very different then Kurama had imagined. She was wearing black cargo pants, a red tee-shirt with 'We must never be mean to stupid people.' on the front and 'If we are they might go away, then who will we laugh at?' on the back in large black type, and a black pair of _Vans_ shoes. She had short hair that was dirty blond, on the brink of being brown and thin piece of black ribbon around her neck. But her eyes were very odd. They were a dark crimson like Hiei's and she was looking up to the high ceiling.

Her friend was very beautiful. She had long jet black hair loosely tied back in a pony tail with a lavender ribbon. (Please note that these are all Kurama's thoughts. Heh) She had light green eyes and a black and white choker around her neck. She was wearing a black shirt with a grey and light blue rose on the front and 'Even the most beautiful roses have thorns' printed in light blue on the back. She was also wearing black capri pants, black DC shoes, and black and white striped socks that went up to her mid-calf.

"Hey, Urasue, it's time to play," As Urasue and Tsubaki walked away they grabbed their instruments and walked on the stage. The first song we'll be playing for you guys is Anthem pt.2 by Blink 182.

End Chapter 3


End file.
